


Glitter Bomb

by Natoya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deal With It, GlitterBeefs, M/M, Oral Sex, Stripper Kinkade, Yeehaw au au, kinkade loves it shhh, shiro deserves all the love, shiro is a brat as well, stripper shiro, this au owns my ass no lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natoya/pseuds/Natoya
Summary: The lights were low, white and glowing. It was nearly time and Shiro placed a hand over his chest to try to calm his racing heart. This was it. If the crowd loved it well enough, he and Kinkade would be able to perform this stint every now and again. It had taken a lot of time and effort to put this together, so Shiro prayed the crowd had a thing for this.





	Glitter Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Two things: 
> 
> One: This is based off a video of a pole dance. It's really amazing work and you should give it a watch if you like pole dancing. Thanks Tofu for linking it so I could watch it myself.  
> https: //youtu.be/ GcXAFS2HITw (It is meant for adults so warning for mature content)
> 
> Two: I did change part of the routine to make Kinkade's part fit better, so I did take a bit of creative liberty with it. (and added in something I liked myself. >.> Boys with fangs is a weakness, sue me. Tofu, I hope you enjoy the changes, lol

Shiro had been looking forward to this night all week. His stomach tightened in excitement he could barely contain as he strapped his knee guards into place. All that practice would not go to waste, he was sure of it. Ryan Kinkade was a good, strong partner during these routines and he’d proven so time and time again. It was how they’d become such good friends after all.

“Well shit Takashi,” came the familiar purr of his name from off to the side near the doorway. “You’re glowing.”

“Must be the glitter,” Shiro joked, swiping his gaze towards Ryan to take in his appearance. He was still half dressed from his previous set, lovely in fishnet stockings and heels, chest remaining bare. “You ought to be getting ready.”

“I’ll get ready when I damn well please,” Ryan chided, though his grin remained in place. “I don’t want you to see my outfit until we hit the stage. You’re going to love it Sugar, trust me.”

Shiro pouted, the normal reaction for when he didn’t get his way. “You’re so mean, making me wait. I’m not the audience Ryan.”

“Tonight you’re as good as. I don’t hit the stage until halfway through your routine anyway, so you can stand to be a little patient. It gives good rewards, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Shiro flushed at the quip, knowing damn well what Kinkade meant. Patience yields focus, one of his favorite mantras, was often times thrown back at him in lewd situations. Whenever he got especially impatient, begging Ryan for his cock or fingers or anything to fill him up, he liked to shove that phrase in his face before making him wait even longer for what he desperately needed from him.

“Mean,” Shiro repeated, sticking his tongue out.

“I’ll show you mean if you don’t watch yourself.”

Shiro just giggled, strapping the other knee guard in place. “I’ll behave, I promise. Can’t have that right now anyway; I really want to do this routine. We’ve practiced so much.”

Ryan laughed, amber eyes gleaming. “I’ll see you out there then Sugar.”

With a swish of the curtain, Kinkade was gone. Shiro set to finishing getting his costume on, knowing this set was really going to blow the crowd’s minds.

 

* * *

 

The lights were low, white and glowing. It was nearly time and Shiro placed a hand over his chest to try to calm his racing heart. This was it. If the crowd loved it well enough, he and Kinkade would be able to perform this stint every now and again. It had taken a lot of time and effort to put this together, so Shiro prayed the crowd had a thing for this.

The music started, their routine announced, and Shiro stepped out onto the stage.

There was an instant hush over the crowd, a silence so strong a pin drop could have been heard if not for the blare of music. Shiro smirked, grabbing the rosary from around his neck and taking it off, moving his arms in the motion of a Hail Mary. He was dressed as a Priest, skin covered from head to toe, something that wasn’t of the norm for him. Usually, Shiro chose to show as much skin as possible and it seemed to confuse the crowd that he wasn’t. The small bible he carried was gently placed on the floor after he discarded the rosary. He’d be needing that much later.

As the music dropped the beat hard, Shiro ripped the top half of the uniform from his body, revealing his rippling muscles through a haze of glitter and black cloth. The bottom half Shiro immediately tore down the front, revealing it held together with nothing but a few buttons that once undone, made it function as nothing more than a skirt. The crowd lost their collective shit, screaming heard from all sides as Shiro bounded on his heels towards the left pole on the stage and jumped, swinging around it and kicking both legs around before landing back on the floor.

It was warm, and Shiro could feel the adrenaline coursing through his body, giving him an extra boost as he tore the skirt from his body and tossed it aside before jumping back on the pole and doing a flip, landing on his knees. The knee guards took most of the impact, but Shiro could still feel the slight sting he felt every time he did that stunt.

It felt easy to gain the crowd’s affection, Shiro making a show of sliding across the floor on his hands and knees, seeing the falling bills out of his peripheral. The long hours of practice and sore muscles seemed worth it with the effortless hop back onto his heels for another roundabout on the pole, this time swinging himself upside down and spinning, egged on by the whoops and hollers going on below him. He even dared look out at the crowd, chest heaving, and his smile wide on his face as he came back down.

That wasn’t the end of it, oh no. Shiro made another show of crawling back towards the center, seeing more bills being flung at him as he raised his hands in a praying motion. It was then Kinkade made his entrance, and Shiro nearly forgot the rest of the damn routine as he froze in place, eyes wide as he drank in the sight.

He’d gone with simple, a black trench coat and a tight pair of black leather pants, torn in different places. He wore no shirt, but he must have slicked up with some massage oil on his bare chest before coming out since he could see the gleam of his pecs under the lights. The pants clung to the curve of his ass and highlighted the muscles of Kinkade’s legs. Heavy boots completed the look, along with some gold bangles around his wrists and a thick gold chain around his neck. He looked so beautiful as he strode towards him, the boots thudding on the floor and sending a shiver down Shiro’s spine. In Kinkade’s hand was a cup, carefully set on the floor behind Shiro as he then turned towards the crowd, stealing their attention with a snap as he tore the coat off and threw it to the side.

Kinkade’s muscles rippled under the light, sleek and powerful as he rolled his hips down. Shiro forgot what he was doing to watch, wishing for a moment he was running his hands over Kinkade’s taut stomach. Golden brown eyes met his and Kinkade’s mouth raised in a smirk, one eyebrow accompanying it. Shiro immediately flushed red, knowing he’d been caught staring instead of focusing on the routine. His cheeks turned scarlet when he realized that he’d missed parts of the routine by several beats. Oh no… What were they going to do now? He was supposed to be leading!

Kinkade approached him then, leaning down and picking up the cup before standing over Shiro. A tilt of the cup had the contents, cherry red fake blood, pouring all over Shiro’s body. The man gasped out loud, not realizing that it was going to be a little cold, as the crowd behind him shrieked. Shiro rubbed the sticky mess all over his body, forgetting his earlier mess up and even managing to get a scrape through his hair, planting a shock of red through the white locks. When he moaned out loud, fingers leaving a trail as well over his mouth, forcing himself to taste the cherry flavor, the crowd threw more money at them.

Kinkade’s boots thunked in front of him, and Shiro was surprised when Ryan shoved him back, leaving Shiro spread-eagled and holding his weight on his elbows as he looked up at his partner. There was a hungry look in those eyes, and Shiro shivered again under the intensity of it. Then Ryan grinned and --- were those fake fangs? Desire shot straight south as Kinkade lowered himself down to his haunches, grabbing Shiro by the hips and hoisting the man onto his lap.

Oh.

Oh!

Going with the change, Shiro arched his back, letting Kinkade grind against him in a mimicry of sex. It caused the energy in the crowd to grow electric, screams growing louder than before. Kinkade’s hand smoothed down Shiro’s chest, leaving his prints in the fake blood on Shiro’s body before he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the mess right off. Shiro moaned aloud, swinging a leg around and flipping onto his stomach.

Kinkade refused to let him go, leaning over him as the two continued to grind themselves together. Shiro’s fingers were streaking through the rest of the mess on the floor, and then Ryan’s hand was over his metal fingers, his other on his stomach as he helped him back up so they were now back to chest

He could feel Kinkade’s lips leaving a trail on his shoulder then, right before he bit down with the fangs. Shiro screamed, throwing his head back on Kinkade’s shoulder, surprised when he felt a wet trail going from his shoulder down over his chest. Had Kinkade had a smaller packet in his mouth? That cheeky bastard.

Kinkade threw him aside then, rising to his feet while Shiro attempted to “recover” and swung himself around the leftmost pole. Landing on his feet, Kinkade winked and blew a kiss to the audience before sauntering off stage.

Shiro laughed to himself, sliding himself forward and reaching for the little bible he’d brought out with him in the beginning. He held it high so it would catch the light before opening it and causing a huge cloud of gold glitter to shower him instantly from head to toe. More bills were flung at him, some shoved into his underwear by those lucky enough to reach him as he rubbed the glitter into his skin. The music ended as Shiro leaned back, one golden, glittery hand outstretched towards the crowd.

 

* * *

 

“You’re such a little shit!” Shiro flung his towel in Kinkade’s face, finally having located him in one of the private rooms once he’d left the stage. Ryan merely laughed, grabbing said towel and slinging it to the side.

“Can’t tell me you didn’t love every filthy second of it. Besides, acting like I was fucking you on stage sounded like way more fun.”

Shiro pouted, flopping down next to him. “Yeah, it was pretty hot.”

“Just pretty hot?” Kinkade raised a brow, clearly disbelieving him. Shiro crossed his arms over his chest.

“Nu-uh, not getting any more than that. You changed the entire second half of that routine. All the hours we put into that-”

Kinkade’s face was suddenly in front of his, golden eyes flashing. “Well, if someone hadn’t been too busy staring instead of finishing their part, we might have been able to do your part of the damn routine Sugar. But I had to save the day somehow. You missed it by several beats.”

Pink dusted Shiro’s cheeks. Of course, he was right. He had nearly forgotten the rest of the steps thanks to his insatiable thirst. Ducking his head, Shiro mumbled, “M’ sorry.”

“Ah? What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“M’ sorry,” Shiro repeated, no louder than the last time. A strong hand gripped his chin and Shiro gasped as he was forced to look up at Ryan.

“One more time.” It was a demand, in that low tone Kinkade knew he loved. Shiro gulped, eyes wavering.

“I’m sorry I was too busy staring at you instead of doing my part.”

“Was it really just pretty hot?” Kinkade asked in the same low tone. “Tell me the truth Sugar. Tell me what you really thought.”

“No,” Shiro replied, whimpering with want as Kinkade’s hand fell to his throat, massaging his thumb into the skin. “It was the sexiest fucking thing. It made me want to spread for you right there, for you to take me in front of everyone just like that, for you to fuck me the way you know we both like until I’m screaming, crying, filthy, and I can’t take any more-”

“Fuck, Shiro!”

Kinkade growled and cut him off with a rough kiss, tongue immediately delving into Shiro’s mouth, his hand moving from his neck to his hair to pull Shiro closer with a hard tug. Shiro cried out into his mouth, his own hands moving to swing around Kinkade’s neck.

With a wet sound and string of drool, Shiro pulled away to breathe before surging forward again for another kiss, climbing into Kinkade’s lap at the same time and grinding down against him. Ryan chuckled against his lips, fingers hooking in the band of Shiro’s underwear. “Look at you,” he teased in between kisses. “Horny and practically begging for it already, and all I did was get you to admit what you actually had on your nasty mind.”

“Mean…” Shiro’s lips turned down in a pout. “You want it too. Don’t act like you don’t.”

“I’m not the one being the naughty slut,” Ryan scolded, tsking Shiro by wagging one finger at him. “You’re the one fucking up your own routine by keeping your eyes on me, then blaming me for it after? Then acting like you didn’t have any impure thoughts the whole time? Oh no, Takashi. You’ve been a bad, bad boy tonight. I ought to punish you for it.”

The last bit was accompanied by a loud smack as Kinkade’s hand landed flat on Shiro’s ass, and the white-haired man yelped with the sudden pain, biting his lip as it tapered off on a moan. “So what’s it going to be?” Kinkade asked, smacking Shiro’s ass again, harder this time. Shiro jumped and leaned into him, knowing he’d earned whatever Kinkade decided to give him. He had been a brat tonight, and half the fun was knowing Kinkade would make him pay for it later. But being good had its perks because he knew damn well Kinkade would leave him wanting if he continued to misbehave.

“Please Ryan, I’m sorry,” Shiro whined.

“Sorry for what?” Another hit to his ass and Shiro moaned into Kinkade’s neck.

“I’m sorry for being a brat,” Shiro leaned back, giving Kinkade his best puppy dog eyes as he chewed on his lower lip. “I was a bad boy, and I’m sorry. I’m grateful for you, and I love what you did with your part of the routine. You were so fucking hot I could have cum from the sight of you alone-”

“So you’re really sorry?” Kinkade leaned forward, pressing a biting kiss to Shiro’s throat.

“Yes! Please, please, I really am, please Ryan!”

“Alright, I believe you. But only if you get on your knees and make sure you open yourself up really well for me at the same time.” Kinkade spread his legs, reclining easily on the couch while Shiro hopped off, searching for the lube they kept back there for situations like this. Sliding to his knees in front of Kinkade, Shiro looked up at him sweetly.

“Can I take my underwear off?”

Kinkade looked down, eyes roaming over the briefs and the way they clung to the round shape of Shiro’s ass before nodding. Shiro took them off in record time before reaching forward and unhooking Kinkade’s jeans. Shiro was pleased to find he’d worn nothing underneath, his cock popping free instantly from the confines of the jeans.

Shiro wasted no time, licking his lips hungrily before opening his mouth and swallowing the tip. Ryan was lovely down here and huge in size, and despite his skill for giving oral, Shiro usually had a harder time if he tried to take him all at once, the ache in his jaw coming sooner than he would have liked. Above him Kinkade cursed, his fingers soon finding their way to Shiro’s hair to grip and pull. Shiro groaned around Kinkade’s dick, his left hand on the move to pop the lube cap and slick his fingers. As tasty as this meal was, he had another job to do too.

“Fuck, Shiro…” Kinkade couldn’t help but run his fingers through Shiro’s soft bangs, eyes hungrily taking in the sight of both Shiro’s mouth sinking lower on his aching cock as well as his lubed up fingers slipping inside of his own body. What a fucking beautiful thing to behold… Shiro was still a mess from the earlier routine, his skin sparkling under the light thanks to the golden glitter. The fake blood on his chest still had Kinkade’s fingerprints in it, and a possessive thrill shot through his veins.

Shiro began sucking faster, his hand moving quickly behind him and the noises he was making reverberating through Kinkade’s skin, heightening his pleasure. Shit… “Enough, Sugar,” he finally said, not wanting to cum just yet. Shiro looked up at him with those doe eyes, and Kinkade shook his head.

“You’re welcome to finish if you’d rather finish yourself,” he stated simply. That made Shiro move, lips leaving his dick with a pop before Shiro was back in his lap and fishing a condom out of one of the drawers, trying to get it open with slick fingers. Ryan watched for a minute, lips quivering as he fought a laugh. That just made Shiro pout more before he gave up and ripped the package open with his teeth.

“Going to be able to get it on Shiro?” The laughter in his tone prompted Shiro to stick his tongue out at him.

“That part I can do just fine, thank you. Have you ever opened a condom packet with lube all over your fingers?”

“Every time I’m with you,” Kinkade bit back, grinning widely. “It’s a fine art at this point.”

“Oh God, shut up,” Shiro’s cheeks flushed, hands trembling as he worked the condom on. Kinkade could feel how pent up he was, and to be honest, he had been too. It was just more fun to make Shiro work for it, especially when the man wanted to be a brat and he needed it fucked out of him.

Both men moaned aloud, Kinkade’s fingers finding the meat of Shiro’s ass and digging in as he sank down, taking as much in as he could. Shiro gasped, closing his eyes as he waited just a moment for him to adjust to Kinkade’s size. He didn’t wait long, however, testing himself with a rise and fall of his hips, a needy noise erupting from his throat at the friction.

“Oh God, fuck…”

“Don’t be too loud,” Kinkade groaned out loud. “You know what’ll happen if anyone finds us in here like this.”

Gripping Kinkade’s shoulders, Shiro began moving faster, tiny gasps and whines falling from his lips in litanies. “Ryan,” Shiro moaned, the man’s name quickly becoming a mantra. “Ryan, Ryan, oh God-”

“Shush Shiro,” Kinkade warned, sure his fingers were leaving marks with how tight he was gripping Shiro’s flesh. “You’re getting too loud.”

“I can’t-!” Shiro squealed as Kinkade thrust up, rocking his entire body with the force of it. “When you do shit like that…” he finished on a whine, lying his head on Ryan’s shoulder. That prompted a small bout of laughter from Kinkade, who turned his head to press a sweet kiss to Shiro’s neck. It earned him a pleased sigh in return.

“Should I gag you instead?” Kinkade whispered in Shiro’s ear. “Or are you hoping to get caught? You get off on the idea of someone finding you falling apart on my cock?”

“No,” Shiro moaned, pulling back so he could look Kinkade in the eyes. “You know, ah, you know the only one I want to see me fall apart like this…” Shiro trailed off as another moan escaped him. “…is you,” he finished. “You’re the only one who has earned that right.”

Kinkade’s smile was all teeth. “Damn straight,” he agreed. “I guess if that’s the way you feel, you better keep good and quiet for me Sugar. I’m about to wreck your world.” Shiro squealed again as he was thrown on his back, legs immediately hiked over Kinkade’s shoulders. The motion forced his partner deeper still, and Shiro found himself gagged with Kinkade’s fingers before he could make a noise.

Kinkade’s thrusts were deep and powerful from that point on, clearly just trying to get them both off as quickly as possible. Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, moaning and drooling around Ryan’s fingers, unable to move of his own volition. It was so good, so very good, and it didn’t take much longer and barely a touch of Kinkade’s hand to his dick before he was coming. Kinkade gave him a few more hard thrusts before he shuddered above him, coming with a shout of Shiro’s name.

Tired and pleasantly spent, Shiro could only lay there while Kinkade pulled out gently and starting cleaning up, wiping his fingers on his pants to rid them of Shiro’s spit.

“Satisfied?” Kinkade asked, finally turning to him with a smile while he zipped up his pants.

“Yes,” Shiro purred, lazily running a hand over his own chest and laughing lightly. “You were telling me to be quiet, but you were pretty loud there in the end yourself.”

A towel was thrown in his face for the comment and Shiro squawked. “Shut up. Now clean yourself up so we can get the hell out of here before someone sees.”

Shiro merely grinned before doing what he was told. Slipping his underwear on after, he wrapped his arms around Kinkade’s waist and leaned into him, getting more of the glitter on Ryan than he had earlier. Kinkade rolled his eyes before looking down at him fondly. “Yes?”

“What do you say we make that an improvised routine from now on? Or just do what you did earlier? That was way hotter than a choreographed dance.”

“Are you serious? After the bitch fit you threw-”

“Ryaaaaan,” Shiro whined. “I said I was sorry. I admitted I liked it didn’t I?”

“Fine. But only because you’re fucking cute and I like you.” Kinkade bopped him on the forehead and moved away, leaving Shiro to pout and rub at the tender spot.

“I thought you loved me,” Shiro blinked those doe eyes at him.

“I like you all the time, but you have to earn my love.” Kinkade retorted.

“Didn’t I just?”

“Like, twenty-five percent of it.”

“Mean!” Shiro picked up the dirty towel still sitting on the couch and lobbed it at him, prompting a burst of laughter. Kinkade caught it in one hand, slinging it into the dirty laundry hamper for their sweat-soaked towels. He swung an arm around Shiro’s waist and pressed an affectionate kiss to his temple, earning a taste of the cherry flavoring still lingering in Shiro’s hair.

“Come on you big slut. I’ll take you home.”

Shiro nudged him playfully, laughing along with him. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, I know. How about you remind me ten more times on the way back to your place?”

Shiro shoved at him harder, eyes gleaming with mischief. “Fine, but it’ll cost you at least one more go around tonight.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Tofu (@buffshiro on twitter) as part of their au to the yeehaw au, Glitterbeefs. Thanks Tofu for continuing this au, for continuing to expand it, and for letting us be apart of it in this small way by writing fic for it. Yeehaw has been a wonderful part of my fandom experience. Everyone in the server is kind and carefree, and it's been a joy getting to know everyone. Hope you liked this fic, and I hope I did that video justice <3


End file.
